


既见君子 上卷 第七章

by windflying



Category: jijianjunzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	既见君子 上卷 第七章

姬允醉得有些不清醒了。  
有人扶住了他，听得一把温柔到有些陌生的，熟悉的模糊声音贴住耳边响起。  
“凤郎醉的很了，不如在此处歇息，醒了酒再回去如何？”  
姬允确实觉得脚下发软，头也昏沉，不欲多动弹。关键是身边这人的气息，实在是让他很喜欢，贴住了简直不想分开。  
也就索性趁醉，将自己的体重全挂到了对方身上，头也放到对方的肩膀，闭着眼皮，模糊地应了一声。  
便感觉到被一只手环住了腰部，被这样半搂抱着，出了水阁。  
出来之后被风一吹，原本只剩两分清醒，这下只有半分了。  
姬允越发无赖地紧靠住对方，想把自己颇为伟岸的身体往对方怀里缩。  
这是他上辈子练就出来的借酒装疯的功夫，经年累月，技艺纯熟，便是白宸被缠住了，也奈何他不得，只能任他施为。这一世他自然是不必再为了强要来的片刻亲密，而勉强自己作出这种小女儿的娇蛮姿态，但是人总是有惯性的，醉了之后，到底不免故态复萌。  
好在身边这位的脾气，是比上一世那人要好得多了，被他如此耍无赖，也未将他撕下来，反倒怕他摔的，又搂紧了一些。  
还有像是无奈的，又含着笑的模糊声音。  
“你啊……还是这般…… ”  
声音低低的，听不清楚便随风飘散了。

似乎是被扶着进了一间屋室，姬允感觉到自己是被放到一张柔软床铺上了。  
紧接着腰间一松，那人似是要离开。  
姬允也不知自己软绵绵面条一般的手，怎么忽然生出力气，一把抓住了那人的手臂。  
他蹙着眉，脑中浑噩，一时拿不准是要软语求他不要走，还是摆出君王的架势，命令他不许走。  
好在这人不像另一个，总是让他为难。被他抓住了既不挣扎，还足可以称得上温柔地，用另一只手抚摸他有些发烫的脸。  
那人温声道：“凤郎，你身上出了汗，恐怕睡不舒服，我帮你除了鞋袜外衣。”  
那微带了凉意的指腹落在脸上，因酒热发散而躁热的身体，便感到一丝清凉的舒适。  
姬允喉咙里微微发出模糊的，像是猫类被抚摸时而发出的舒服的声音，手不自觉已经轻轻松开。  
感觉到那人的气息微微有些远了，姬允心中一紧，然后便觉脚踝被握住了。  
先是被脱了长靴，又是袜子，被手指触到足心的时候，不知怎么，便觉有些难耐，微微弓起足背，脚趾也蜷缩起来。  
而后那人像是站了起来，向自己俯下`身，姬允感受得到对方传来的鼻息，相交缠住。  
然后领口一松，那人是要帮他解衣裳了。  
一颗一颗，很快解到腰部，那手指灵活而修长，隔着衣物也能感受到，衣料下的肌肤被这样若有似无地接触，竟有种几近颤栗的感觉。  
分明是该觉得凉爽了，体内郁热却反而又重了起来。而且那热度，径自往身下一处集中去了。  
那人的手还在往下，似乎是在腹部往下的地方，停留了片刻。  
紧接着，自己那处已经微有些膨胀起来的东西，便被一双手隔着布料，轻轻覆住了。  
姬允微微蹙了眉，几乎是有些难耐地，从鼻子里哼了一声。  
随即便听得一声低低的，似有些沙哑的声音。  
“凤郎，可要宸侍奉您吗？”  
他到底是节制太久，方才在宴席上便有些心猿意马，此刻饮了酒，热入了体，身体有所反应，倒也不稀奇。  
只是听到这一句，姬允隐约觉得不是很对，但是最要紧的地方已经被拿捏住了。  
便也半推半就，蹙着眉点点头，待要张嘴提点两句，一串低哑的闷哼声，倒先溜了出来。  
“唔…… ”  
那人将手伸入了他的亵裤里，将那龙根握住了，像是颇宝贝似的，捧在手心里揉搓，将那里很快就揉得坚硬充血。  
姬允几乎是有些受不住那样像是备受喜爱的揉法，大腿都有些轻微抽搐起来，脑中有些发白。  
一时呻吟都像是有些走调了。  
那双手果然很是灵巧，五指又修长，握住他全部了，还能时松时紧，叫人浮浮沉沉，一时舒悦，一时又很难耐。  
他正对这样游刃似的调｀情有些不满，便陡然惊喘一声，屁股都紧绷起来了。  
他那顶端被一条湿滑的东西给舔了。  
还不只一次，那温热而滑腻的舌头，细细地舔了顶端的小孔，将那小孔里分泌出的一点清液舔干净之后，竟又张开嘴，将那头部含住了。  
“嗯哈……”  
他抵挡不住这样的快感，脊背蜷缩起来，身体发麻似的颤抖，大腿却又张的很开，臀｀部紧绷着往上挺，像是想更往那湿热的所在深处进去似的。  
那人也果然一点点将他含得深入了，还用舌头，去裹住柱身吮`吸。而后，主动吞吐起来。  
这样的快感汹涌得让人难以克制。  
他张着嘴唇，仰躺在床上，呼吸发烫，声音不稳：“嗯……快，快一些哈…… ”  
那人实在是很柔顺听话，吞吐的速度果然越来越快，隐隐听到有吞咽的水声传来。  
那也很刺激他似的，姬允觉得头皮也发麻了，甚至发软地伸出手去，嘉赏地摸到了身下人的脑袋。  
那人在他手中轻蹭，像只小狗一样乖巧。  
最后被那人含到了很深的位置，用力一个吮`吸，姬允便浑身抽搐地，在那人嘴里，射出了一股一股的龙精。


End file.
